Meeting the Family - Sort Of
by FireflyoftheShadowWolves
Summary: Just a funny cram packed on shot of Team Arrow, the Legends and Alex and Kara from Supergirl meeting up and talking about random things. This is only a one shot and will never be continued so please don't ask me to.


**I don't own Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any of the Arrowverse Characters.**

 **Hoping for this to turn out as a funny/happy one shot of the other teams meeting Ava and possibly reacting to Earth 2 Laurel Lance (Black Siren).**

 **Set at in between Legends and Supergirl seasons 3 and 4 and Arrow seasons 6 and 7.**

 **And with that done, I hope you enjoy and I will now get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Meeting the Family - Sort Of**

It had taken a while to get this together especially with what they all did, what with Kara and Alex on a different Earth, the Legends travelling through time and Oliver being in prison, the little get together that they had decided to have had taken a while to pull off.

The Legends had managed to get Oliver out of prison and had basically set a time loop so that no one would realise that Oliver was gone, while they were having this get together. To do this had however taken Sara pleading with Ava to agree to it, saying that Ollie was like a brother to her had finally gone the trick.

So now the Legends and Team Arrow were just waiting on Kara and Alex to come from Earth 38.

"So remind me, how exactly did you manage to get Oliver out of prison without setting of god knows how many alarms?" Diggle asked.

"And how will no one notice that he is missing, before he goes back?" Dinah Drake questioned.

Team Arrow made up of Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, Thea Queen, Roy Harper (Sara had picked these two up from Europe where they had been travelling) and William who had be brought to see his Dad.

The Legends had Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Zari Thomaz, Nate Heywood, Mick Rory that were there at the moment but Ava Sharpe would be joining them but she had a couple of things to sort out at the Time Bureau first.

"Sara asked her girlfriend who is the Director of the Time Bureau, for permission to have timeloop there while Oliver is here, so it looks like Oliver is there when he is really here." Ray explained, forgetting that no one there knew that Sara was dating someone.

"Really Ray!" Sara exclaimed smacking his arm, in half hearted annoyance.

"You're dating someone Sara?" Oliver questioned.

However before Sara could confirm whether or not she was dating someone new or not a portal opened in the sky, which Kara and Alex came through.

"Hey guys!" Kara called in her typical excited way as she came over to the group with her sister following her.

Once 'hellos' were exchanged and Kara and Alex had got settled with the group Alex said -

"Sorry we were a bit late, did we miss anything?"

"Only Ollie asking Sara to confirm if she has a new girlfriend which is something that I would really like to know too." Thea casually commented making everyone's attention turn back to Sara.

"Yes, I am dating someone, her name's Ava." Sara answered.

"And she's the Director of the Time Bureau?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, she sort of got promoted when the old director got killed by a giant gorilla." Sara told them.

"You seem to have a type Sara, I mean Nyssa was the heir to the League of Assassins and now you're dating the director of the Time Bureau." Felicity said without really thinking.

Sara blinked, she had never thought about it like that, in her mind Nyssa and Ava were nothing alike. Nyssa had been raised in the darkness while Ava had a strong sense of the law and justice through the law. While what Nyssa did for a living broke all the rules, and that's not even mentioning that they looked nothing alike.

"Shoot! Sorry Sara, that was really inappropriate." Felicity quickly apologized.

"It's fine Felicity, you didn't know Nyssa very well and you've never met Ava, they are really nothing alike." Sara said easily.

However her whole team her tensed, wondering if she would go off, ever since the problems with the death totem they had been more careful, not wanting risk anything happening.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked, sensing the tension.

"Yeah, all good Ollie. Just had a bit of a rough few weeks, I was sort of possessed by a time demon, that almost had me kill my team." Sara muttered.

"Seriously creepy, she even managed to take Wally out. That was pretty impressive." Zari added.

"It was awful, I knew what my body was doing but I wasn't in control, really messed with my head for a while." Sara said.

"You're okay now though?" Roy questioned.

He could relate to what Sara had gone through, it sound a lot like when he was affected by the mirakuru, and having all the bad things that he had done coming back in flashes afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm good Roy thanks." Sara said.

"Hold on a minute, can we back up a second? You said League of Assassins. There's a League of Assassins on this Earth, I mean Kara told me you were an assassin but…" Alex trailed off.

"Yep, or at least there was, Nyssa disbanded it a couple of years ago. My sister got in her head and got her to give up the ring, something that I could never get her to do. The League is actually where the start of the Canary was, when I joined I was called Ta-her ulsfer, it's arabic for Canary.

When I came to Star City and was a vigilante I was called the Canary, when I died my sister took over for me, she became the Black Canary and when she died, Dinah carried on the the mantel. Before I joined the Legends it was Laurel that chose my name the White Canary." Sara explained.

Mostly for Alex and Kara benefit, but she felt that Dinah might want to know how the Canary came about.

"So how come you didn't bring her along?" Thea asked.

"She is going to be coming, something came up at the Bureau that she had to deal with, now is the any chance we can move the focus away from me and my lovelife?" Sara questioned.

"Sure, what's been going on with your team Oliver? And who is the kid?" Kara asked apparently having just noticed William.

"My team is mostly in witness protection, and pretty much split up. About three hours ago I was sitting in a jail cell. As for the kid, his name's William he is my son. Sorry we didn't do proper introductions." Oliver told the Danvers sister.

"How on any earth did you end up in jail?" Kara asked utterly confused.

"Don't you remember when Barry told you that on this earth we are considered criminals and vigilantes. The only one out of all of us that have been outed, that hasn't faced any repercussions is Laurel Lance and she is even the real Laurel." Felicity told her

Dinah Drake sighed, of course everything had to come back to Laurel Lance, who wasn't actually Laurel Lance. This was going to take some time to explain, so for the most part she just tuned it okay, she didn't want to hear them talking about Vinnie's killer.

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

The circumstances surrounding Laurel Lance had been explained now and the heroes were mostly caught up on what had happened in each other's lives and had a bit more knowledge of their individual backgrounds too.

Personally Kara was thrilled to know more about these people that had become her friends and what had happened to them to make them decide to do what they did, it took a certain type of person to be able to do what they did too.

They were just finishing up the food that they had ordered, which Dinah and Diggle had gone to collect as neither of them would be arrested on sight or had a price on their head. When a different type of portal opened and a blonde woman in a suit walked out of it, the portal snapped shut behind her.

The Legends instantly called out greetings to the woman that the others quickly realised was Ava, Sara's new girlfriend.

"Hello Director Sharpe," Ray said.

"Hi Ava," Zari called.

"Hey Ava," Sara said, holding out her hand for the other woman to take as she walk over.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Gary couldn't deal with some failed escape attempt, the paperwork took a lot longer than I thought it would."Ava explained.

She was trying really hard not to flinch under some of the looks that she was getting, most seemed curious, a few were protective. But it was rather uncomfortable having this many people's attention on her.

"Don't worry about, guys this is Ava Sharpe. Ava these are the guys that make up Team Arrow and Kara and Alex are from Earth 38." Sara introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. I can't say that I have ever met anyone from another earth before, from the future and the past but not another earth." Ava said, now sitting next to Sara.

"Well we haven't met anyone from the past either, but a friend of ours did go to the future and then come back again with others from the future." Kara said.

"Actually, you have met someone from the past, you remember Amaya from our team she was from 1942." Nate told them.

"Then I stand corrected." Kara replied.

"So Ava, I really hope that you know that if you hurt Sara, Roy and I will kick your ass into the future." Thea said, not realising about Ava's past.

Sara squeezed her girlfriend's hand, to comfort her, she knew that Thea meant no harm she didn't know and she and Thea had gotten close, which was strange considering that Thea had killed her after be drugged by her father, and Sara had tried to kill Thea after coming back to life with no soul.

"I have no intentions of hurting her and Sara can easily kick my ass herself." Ava said.

"I am glad to hear that, I really wouldn't want to have to break out of prison to deal with you if you hurt my sister." Oliver said, because that was what he and Sara were like now they were brother and sister and both would do anything for each other.

"Yes that would be inconvenient, especially considering that you would have the benefits that you have right now of everyone thinking you are still in prison." Ava pointed out.

* * *

 **With Alex and Sara**

While the others were talking and getting to know Ava, Alex had wandered off to the side away from everyone else. Sara had left her to herself for about ten minutes before going over to join her.

"You okay Alex?" Sara asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex replied.

"And that sounded about as convincing as the time you told me you were okay in Star Labs last year." Sara commented.

"So this Nyssa that they have been talking about, she is your Maggie?" Alex questioned changing the subject.

"Yeah, Nyssa was my Maggie. I loved her and I would have done anything for her, hell I was ready to let her kill me because I couldn't be in the League anymore and no one just leaves the League. But she couldn't do it and in the end she released me of my oath to serve the League of Assassins, even after we broke up, before I joined the Legend's I offered to get her out of the League dungeon where she had got herself locked up for destroying the Lazarus Pit.

But she told me to move on, to go and live a life free from the League, but the League helped make me who I am today. I don't think about going back to her anymore, I love Ava and I wouldn't leave her for Nyssa or anybody else." Sara told Alex.

"I would love to feel that sure about someone again. But I can understand what you mean about never being free of League of Assassins, I don't have any personal experience like that but Kara still does lots of things the Kryptonian way even after living over half of her life on earth." Alex said.

"So you still haven't found someone else or got back to Maggie, like you considered doing on Earth X." Sara asked.

"Nope, I didn't go back to Maggie but I haven't found anyone special yet either. You're lucky you know, to have found Ava. I know I don't really have to tell you this but don't let her go." Alex said as she began to walk back to the group.

"I won't and Alex, there is still someone out there for you, I know it." Sara said, following Alex back over to the main group.

"Hey guys, I hear someone approaching." Kara said suddenly, as Alex and Sara rejoined the others.

"That sounds like a motorbike," Rene Ramirez said.

The others watched as the bike pulled up, Oliver and other members of team Arrow and Sara all quickly realize who the woman on the bike is.

"You guys didn't invite me to your little get together… You know I feel really left out." Laurel Lance said getting off the bike.

"Hello Laurel," Oliver stated.

"Sara?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied.

"You told me your sister was killed." Ava said slowly.

"That's not my sister, that is her evil twin from Earth 2." Sara deadpanned.

"And this is probably the strangest get together anyone has ever had." Thea commented.

* * *

 **I wasn't quite sure how to end this, or if I crammed to many characters in, so I hope you all liked it and it made sense.**

 **If not this is only a one shot so you won't have anymore rubbish coming if it is bad.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Firefly**


End file.
